


Dark Horse

by Boossuet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Female Moriarty, Gen, Sherlock Season 3 Spoilers, did you miss me?, it might be continued too, ooh la la, sexy Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boossuet/pseuds/Boossuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty comes back to make Sherlock an offer she knows he can't refuse.</p>
<p>*Female Moriarty*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Horse

Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective, was sitting in his armchair by the fireplace at 221b Baker Street. He was talking to his skull, named Billy, about the fact that his old enemy was back.

Jane Moriarty, the world's only consulting criminal, was exactly like Sherlock. Well expect for the fact that she was evil and of the opposite sex, but besides that, exactly like him.

Trying to anticipate what somebody who thought exactly like you would do is harder than it seems, especially when they're so changeable. Sherlock was glad that John and his family didn't live in 221b anymore. They might be a little safer, but with Moriarty, no one was completely safe. 

Sherlock was just getting into a heated argument with Billy the skull about different kinds of ash, to which the skull wasn't replying to him, when the door flew open and he was attacked from behind with a.....hug? 

"Did you miss me?" The voice cooed in his ear. 

"Moriarty" Sherlock said, half to himself, half aloud. "What are you doing here?" 

"You didn't answer my question and I asked it first" the dark haired woman with her thin, pale arms around him said "Did you miss me?" 

Sherlock shook his head. "Oh dear! Looks like somebody's lying" Jane Moriarty said as she unwrapped her arms from around Sherlock and crossed the room. "I'm like your drug, without me, you're nothing Sherlock Holmes" 

"You've been replaced" Sherlock said through his teeth.

Moriarty spun around on her high heel to face him "And you shot him in the head" she laughed going back to studying the assorted papers and books on the mantle. 

"He was flicking John's face" 

"What kind of weirdo was he? I'm legitimately insane and even I don't do that" Moriarty said as she sat down in the armchair across from Sherlock, where she had sat a few years before when she last confronted him. "At least I've got manners" 

"He also licked a lady's face and peed in our fireplace" Sherlock said, standing up suddenly, causing Moriarty to tense up so she was ready if he tried anything. "Tea?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his tense companion. 

"What a loony!" Moriarty said as she crossed her legs, relaxed now that she realized Sherlock was just being polite. "Tea would be nice" 

Sherlock wen t into the kitchen to make the tea while Moriarty studied the cluttered room, looking for things she could use to her advantage against her enemy if she needed to make a fast getaway. "I made you a nice hot cup of tea" he said handing her a teacup and saucer. 

Moriarty made a sound of disbelief "Your housekeeper made it" 

"I'm not your housekeeper dear!" Mrs. Hudson called from the other room.

"How does she do that?" Both Moriarty and Sherlock said in disbelief, looking into the kitchen. 

Sherlock waited until Moriarty had set her teacup down on the table before grabbing her wrists and leaning forward, pulling her towards him. "Hey!" She protested.

"I knew you were going to come to me, and here you are, but you better choose what you do carefully" he whispered to her.

She glared at him, realizing he wasn't going to let go of her wrists, before whispering back "I'm capable of anything" 

Sherlock looked right into those evil, dark brown, almost black, eyes of his attractive female destroyer. The reason he had to fake his own death. The woman who had blew her brains out, yet here she was, alive and well.

Moriarty looked back, right into those eyes that seemed to hold the galaxies themselves in them. It looked like they had faked suicides at each. Oh how ironic that was. 

"Of anything. And everything" Moriarty whispered darkly to Sherlock, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the small, cluttered flat as the last few hours of daylight dwindled away. "Oh and I will burn the heart out of you" 

"You've said that before" Sherlock said, letting go of Moriarty's wrists and letting her relax back into the armchair.

"Oh? I doubt you're expecting this though" With those words, Moriarty made a sudden movement and her tea was right on the middle of Sherlock's shirt.

He looked down at the tea stain on his shirt, then at Moriarty, sitting across from him with a evil smirk on her face and a bright sparkle in her eyes, then back to the tea stain. 

"That was sad, very sad. I expect better from you. Oh and I liked this shirt!" Sherlock said as the Moriarty's face fell.

"We gazed into each other's eyes too long!" She pouted "It was supposed to burn you!" 

"Was it supposed to burn near my heart?" 

"Yes"

"Well you missed" Sherlock said dabbing the tea stain gently with a napkin that had been sitting on the tea tray he had brought out. 

"Ugh! This is why I tried to kill you! You're annoying sometimes!" Moriarty uncrossed her legs as Sherlock went to change his stained, white shirt. 

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked after he came back, now in a fresh purple shirt. "You never answered that question earlier" He sat back down across from her. 

"To make you an offer" 

"What kind of offer?" Sherlock asked, on the edge of his chair now, nothing exciting had happened for days now and he was bored out of his mind.

"One you won't refuse" Moriarty said, sipping from her teacup slowly and seductively.

"Just tell me already!" Sherlock said, impatient and annoyed. 

Moriarty pulled something out of the pocket of her Westwood suit and kept it held in her hand in a way that Sherlock couldn't see what it was. 

"What do you have? I need to see what it is to know if I want to accept the offer" 

Moriarty placed it in Sherlock's palm "Do it and I might not have to kill John" she said as walked around Sherlock's chair. "Although I doubt I need to use John as an incentive. You're bored Sherlock and we all know that you'll do anything to not be bored anymore. It's one of your many weaknesses"

"I don't have weaknesses" Sherlock hissed.

Moriarty ran her fingers through Sherlock's curly, dark hair, the blood red polish on her nails contrasting with his hair colour. "Maybe not as many as I think you do, but I know your two biggest weaknesses" 

"And those are?" 

"Oh I've already told you" Moriarty sat down on the top of Sherlock's armchair and crossed her legs. "Just open your hand already, you're boring me" she whined, with a fake pout thrown in for dramatic effect.

Sherlock open his hand to find a syringe and turned to glare up at the woman above him. "You devil" he hissed quietly at her.

"Oh so you know what it is?" Moriarty said "Oh wait of course you do! Mister former addict. How could we have forgotten about that?" She laughed as Sherlock stared at the syringe full of cocaine in his palm, trying hard to come to a decision that wouldn't end with him in rehab or John being killed. 

"Tick tock, tick tock, the clock is ticking Sherlock" Moriarty said in a sing songy voice.

"Either way I'll lose" Sherlock said through clenched teeth. 

Moriarty sprung to her feet. "That's the beauty of it Sherlock! No matter what, I win!" She laughed at her brilliant move in her big game of chess with Sherlock. "You're so daft sometimes. No wonder your brothers the smart one" she smirked playfully.

"I am the smart one" Sherlock said, standing now, so that he was taller than the witchy woman in front of him.

"Well then prove it" Moriarty said, practically dancing across the room to the door that she had left open when she'd arrived. 

"It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or a no  
No maybe  
So just be sure  
Before you give it up to me" Moriarty waved flirtatiously at Sherlock, before turning and promptly leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too weird with Moriarty being a girl, but it's a lot sexier that way. Oh and if anyone, anyone at all, has any ideas on how this could continued, please tell me


End file.
